


Loving Luffy\\\\\\ Traduzione Italiana

by Yuzar



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL being cute, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Branding, Childhood Friends, Deal With the Devil, Depiction of sexual assault, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Not Really Character Death, OOC everyone, Other, Panic Attacks, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Transgender, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, croccy needs a hug, doffy needs a hug, i wrote this cause I like it, ooc crocodile, sooooo much fluff, transgender Crocodile
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzar/pseuds/Yuzar
Summary: Dopo aver perso il suo unico figlio Crocodile si è amareggiato ma, cinque anni dopo, scopre che c'è la possibilità che suo figlio possa essere ancora vivo.Crocodile farebbe di tutto per essere nella vita di suo figlio.Anche se questo significa appartenere come proprietà esclusiva di Doflamingo.Law ha trovato il sorriso solare di Rufy incredibilmente fastidioso ma, dopo aver perso Cora, non può fare a meno di pensare a come i loro sorrisi siano simili.Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per evitare che quel sorriso svanisca due volte dalla sua vita.Traduzione di una storia inglese di "Boozombie"
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Smoker, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	1. Deal With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boozombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Loving Luffy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374055) by [Boozombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie). 



Il coccodrillo si strofinò la pancia gonfia per la noia. Se non fosse stato per quello stupido Dragon non sarebbe rimasto incinta.

Dannazione quell'uomo, sapeva esattamente cosa che cosa voleva e lo stava usando contro di lui. Se avesse avuto un altro modo per convincere Ivankov a far corrispondere il suo corpo al suo sesso, sicuramente non sarebbe affatto rimasto incinta.

"Farai meglio a far valere gli attacchi di panico, razza di monello!" Crocodile si colpì la pancia, sentendo il bambino contorcersi come se stesse rispondendo. "Oh sì, sarai terrificante"

"Come stai oggi, Croco-boy?" Ivankov fece irruzione nella sua stanza, con il sorriso grande quanto il suo corpo.

Il coccodrillo lo guardò male, ma solo scherzosamente. Ivankov è stato uno dei pochi che ha rispettato il suo vero sesso anche quando ha iniziato a mostrarsi in giro. Lo ha persino aiutato a superare il peggio del panico quando il suo corpo ha iniziato a mostrare tratti più femminili in risposta agli ormoni della gravidanza.

"Sarei meglio se questo moccioso smettesse di ballonzolare in giro", fece il broncio Crocodile. Essere incinta era terribile! Ivankov non gli permetteva di fumare o bere, il suo corpo sembrava più sbagliato del normale e le persone continuavano a toccargli la pancia senza permesso. Non aiutava il fatto che, se si fosse spostato nella sabbia, che era diventato un istinto a questo punto della sua vita, avrebbe potuto potenzialmente danneggiare il suo bambino. Malgrado ciò, il marmocchio stava crescendo dentro di lui.

"E' solo entusiasta di entrare nel mondo e di conoscerti!" Ivankov lo rassicurò.  
"Sembra che si stia preparando ad iniziare una lotta", disse Crocodile dato che il bambino sembrava esercitarsi a dare pugni e calci nel suo grembo.

Ivankov rise prima di iniziare a fare i soliti controlli. Hanno esaminato i suoi livelli ormonali e si sono assicurati che sia lui che il bambino stessero progredendo nei tempi previsti.

In tempi come questi Crocodile si sentiva davvero un idiota per essersi messo in questa situazione. Aveva capito che questo era sempre stato il piano di Dragon. L'unica figlia biologica di Barbabianca che mescola i suoi geni con la famiglia Monkey D. Era come se stesse dando alla luce il Prescelto. (nota traduttrice: che Harry Potter levate proprio)

Questo bambino avrebbe avuto un potente lignaggio da entrambe i genitori ed è esattamente ciò che Dragon voleva. Si era avvicinato di proposito a Crocodile, lo aveva ingannato e lo aveva messo incinta. Ora stava attivamente usando il fatto che Ivankov lavorava per lui per impedire a Crocodile di scappare via con il bambino.

Crocodile aveva veramente un pessimo gusto in fatto di uomini.

Crocodile non odiava esattamente quell'uomo, si era innamorato perdutamente della sua personalità e determinazione nel rendere il mondo un posto migliore. All'inizio Crocodile l'aveva persino ammirato, ma ora vedeva l'altro lato. Il lato di Dragon così motivato che non si è fermato a pensare a quanto fosse incasinato fargli avere un bambino. Gli ha davvero dato un'idea di come la Marina sia diventata così depravata da diventare schiava per un bene superiore.

Era comunque meglio che tornare da suo padre. Barbabianca era conosciuto come un grande uomo, ma Crocodile lo odiava per non essere nato fisicamente uomo.

Suo padre continuava a parlare dei suoi figli adottivi, ignorando completamente sua "figlia". Per anni Coccodrillo intrappolato nel corpo di una donna ha dovuto fare i conti con il fatto di essere chiamato un nome che odiava con pronomi che arrivò a disprezzare. Tutto perché suo padre non poteva capire che Crocodile era nato nel corpo sbagliato!

"Sembra che il bambino stia bene", gli annuì Ivankov.

Il coccodrillo sorrise dolcemente. Si chiedeva se questa sarebbe stata solo la sua vita. Crescere il figlio dell'uomo più ricercato al mondo mentre doveva fare il pirata. Dimostrando che suo padre si sbagliava sulla sua capacità di governare i mari.

Anche se questo non sembrava così male. Forse dopo la nascita del bambino potrebbe riuscire a ricostruire i suoi piani.

Non sarebbe stata esattamente la vita che aveva programmato per se stesso dopo essersi liberato dalle redini di suo padre, ma sarebbe stato sicuramente interessante.

Il coccodrillo sudava e ansimava, la sua vista era appannata e, dopo un intero giorno di fatica, poteva sentire il suo bambino gridare forti e distrattamente gridò per avere suo figlio.

Sentì le grida del bambino che sembrarono allontanarsi sempre più e poi svenne.

"È morto", gli disse Dragon con tono comprensivo. Crocodile pianse, singhiozzò per ore. Era inconsolabile per la morte di suo figlio. La gente gli chiedeva se voleva fare un funerale per il bambino, ma non poteva nemmeno sopportare il pensiero.

Ivankov lo ha costretto a riposare a letto per le due settimane successive, dicendo che non avrebbero nemmeno sollevato l'argomento del suo cambio di genere finché non fosse stato completamente riposato.

Stare seduto nella stanza che aveva passato durante la gravidanza era stato esasperante. Gli ha causato centinaia di incubi e notti insonni.

Notte dopo notte sognava il suono del pianto del suo bambino, anche se gli veniva detto che il bambino non aveva mai pianto. Era nato morto, il suo cordone ombelicale gli aveva strangolato la gola mentre stava nascendo e Crocodile non poteva fare a meno di incolpare se stesso.  
Nel momento in cui fu guarito e Ivankov si aggiustò il corpo, Crocodile partì. Non ha nemmeno detto addio a Dragon. Ha lasciato la base dell'esercito rivoluzionario con una nave rubata e non si è mai guardato indietro.

Crocodile iniziò la sua vera carriera di pirata in grande stile, seguì l'esempio di Dragon e stabilì un'operazione clandestina di cacciatori di taglie e spie. È stato ottimo per la raccolta di informazioni e per ottenere i soldi per la sua operazione.

Aveva un'ambizione, avrebbe mostrato a quel vecchio Barbabianca che il figlio che aveva buttato via sarebbe stato quello che avrebbe preso One Piece! Il suo primo passo era quello ottenere il titolo di Membro della Flotta dei Sette, il secondo era quello di conquistare un paese. Una sorta di base di partenza. Una volta che fosse diventato il sovrano di Alabasta, avrebbe potuto avere abbastanza sicurezza per andare a cercare One Piece.

Per i successivi quattro anni Crocodile ha lavorato duramente per costruire un rapporto con Cobra, l'attuale sovrano del paese di Alabasta, e si è costruito la reputazione di pirata che ha a cuore il bene comune. Anche se gli faceva male vedere Cobra con sua figlia, sapendo che non avrebbe mai potuto farlo.

Odiava quell'uomo che non aveva mai dovuto sentire la perdita derivante dalla perdita di un figlio e lo odiava per avere una relazione così amorevole con sua figlia. Un giorno l'avrebbe strappata a Cobra, proprio come il mondo aveva strappato via suo figlio.

Non passò molto tempo prima che gli venisse conferito il titolo di Flottaro e i piani di Crocodile per la conquista della Grand Line si avvicinavano sempre più alla realtà.

Viaggiare per mare ha sempre fatto pensare a Crocodile cose che desiderava poter dimenticare. Ha sempre pensato a come avrebbe voluto insegnare al suo moccioso a navigare, lo avrebbe voluto così tanto.

"Capo?" Daz gli si avvicinò da dietro.

"Che cosa?" Chiese Crocodile mentre si accendeva un sigaro.

"Sembri un po' cupo, pensavamo tutti che saresti stato più entusiasta di essere convocato come Flottaro", ha spiegato Daz.

Il coccodrillo sorrise. Daz gli piaceva, era leale e faceva un buon lavoro. Probabilmente era uno dei pochi membri dell'equipaggio che era qui perché voleva lavorare con Crocodile. Era anche uno dei pochi a sapere che Crocodile era nato nel corpo sbagliato.

"Sto bene, sto solo pensando," sospirò Crocodile, appoggiandosi alla ringhiera. "Hai figli, Daz?"

Daz inarcò un sopracciglio e si avvicinò per appoggiarsi alla ringhiera con l'uomo. "Se lo avessi non lo saprei di certo. Sono abbastanza sicuro che nessuna donna voglia che io faccia da genitore ad un bambino. "

"Mio figlio avrebbe avuto quattro anni oggi", affermò Crocodile, con tristezza che trapelava dalla sua voce. Probabilmente era una buona cosa. La vita da pirata non era esattamente la vita migliore per un bambino, ma Crocodile non poteva fare a meno di desiderare che il risultato della sua gravidanza fosse stato diverso.

Daz gli mise una mano sulla spalla, confortandolo. "Mi dispiace, non sapevo che avessi avuto un figlio."

"Morì il giorno in cui è nato, il cordone ombelicale lo ha soffocato prima ancora che potesse piangere."

Daz gli strinse la spalla ma non disse nulla. Ha solo permesso a Crocodile di piangere il giorno della nascita del suo bambino morto.

Crocodile ascoltava a malapena mentre l'uomo-capra spiegava il perché fossero stati convocati. Ha mostrato le ultime taglie e ha raccontato loro le più grandi minacce dei pirati.

Il motivo per cui non riusciva a concentrarsi? Il grosso uomo biondo con un cappotto rosa che non aveva smesso di fissarlo per tutto il tempo! Crocodile si dimenò sulla sedia, cercando di continuare a sembrare indifferente. Se non si sbagliava il pirata che lo stava fissava si chiamava con un nome ridicolo, cioè Doflamingo.

"E come ultima cosa, Sir Crocodile si unirà ai vostri ranghi come signore della guerra a partire da oggi."

Sengoku si alzò con un sospiro e lasciò che facessero ciò che volevano ora che l'incontro era finito.

Crocodile non vedeva il bisogno di stare qui con uomini e donne di cui gli importava a malapena, ma sembrava che il mostro rosa avesse altre idee.

"Sir Crocodile, eh?" L'uomo rise mentre balzava sul tavolo per appollaiarsi come un uccello. "Sei preoccupato di essere confuso con una signora, eh, signore muscoli?"

Il coccodrillo lo fulminò. Non doveva spiegare niente a quest'uomo. Lui e il suo mantello rosa pennuto probabilmente non hanno mai dovuto difendere il modo in cui sapeva di essere un uomo.

"Sono obbligato a risponderti? Doflaming-chi? " L'uomo con la grande spada ridacchiò davvero quando le piume sul mantello dell'uomo si arruffarono.

"Voi uomini mi annoiate", sospirò improvvisamente quella donna arrogante che si alzò con l'arroganza di una regina, dando a malapena un'occhiata a tutti mentre se ne andava.

Una volta che se ne fu andata, l'uomo in piumino rosa sembrò aspettare e vedere se qualcun altro avrebbe deciso di andarsene, ma nessuno lo fece. Sembrava che tutti avessero da ammazzare il tempo ed erano interessati a quello che sarebbe successo dopo.

"Donquixote Doflamingo," l'uomo vestito di rosa si sporse in avanti, costringendo Crocodile a piegarsi all'indietro. "Dovresti ricordartelo."

Crocodile lo studiò con un'occhiataccia, rifiutando di arrendersi. "E perché dovrei?" Onestamente non riusciva a pensare a un motivo per non cancellare completamente quest'uomo dalla sua memoria nel momento in cui se ne sarebbe andato.

L'uomo si leccò le labbra in modo esplicito. "Perché te lo farò urlare stasera."

Il coccodrillo si strozzò col sigaro quando inspirò sorpreso. Una sedia scricchiolò quando l'uomo pesce si alzò all'improvviso.

"Ho finito", annunciò. "Questo è troppo strano per me." e fuggì rapidamente dalla stanza. Crocodile aveva intenzione di fare lo stesso.

Si alzò anche un omone con delle buffe corna e punti di sutura che se ne andò senza una parola. Sembrava molto imbarazzato. Coccodrillo riuscì rapidamente a ricomporsi, ma riusciva a malapena a credere a ciò che era stato detto.

Certo, gli piacevano gli uomini come uomo gay, ma nessuno ci aveva mai provato così esplicito e aggressivo da quando aveva ottenuto un corpo maschile!

"Senza rispetto, questo non succederà nemmeno se fossi l'ultimo uomo nei mari", scattò Crocodile.

Doflamigo sorrise come se avesse vinto la partita. "Allora ti piacciono gli uomini?"

Il coccodrillo si alzò all'improvviso. "Addio."

"Oh, non andare", disse Doflamigo. "Non volevo spaventarti!" La bionda alzò una mano in un modo che Crocodile trovò minaccioso.

Improvvisamente Crocodile si fermò, il suo corpo si irrigidì come se qualcun altro ne avesse preso il comando. Doflamingo agitò le dita e Crocodile si avvicinò a lui contro la sua volontà.

Nel momento in cui Crocodile si rese conto di cosa stava succedendo, la sua espressione si tramutò in uno sguardo annoiato. Doflamingo lo guardò con curiosità.

"Questo solitamente è il momento in cui le mie piccole marionette iniziano a gridare confuse", ha dichiarato Doflamigo. " Oh per favore! Cosa sta succedendo? Perché non riesco a controllare il mio corpo! Cose del genere! Andiamo, implorami di lasciarti andare. "

Crocodile si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo prima di lasciare che il suo corpo si tramutasse completamente in sabbia. Il mucchio di sabbia sfrecciò davanti all'uomo prima che si ricomporsi sulla porta.

"Non ho bisogno di implorare, ancora una volta arrivederci." Crocodile aprì la porta e uscì. Grugnendo irritato mentre poteva sentire la risata del pazzo rosa seguirlo lungo il corridoio.

Crocodile attese pazientemente sul ponte della nave dei marine che salpassero. Voleva tornare alla sua nave in modo da poter continuare a soffrire in pace. Proprio come aveva fatto negli ultimi quattro anni, tutto ciò che voleva era un sigaro, una bottiglia del suo miglior whisky e chiudersi nel suo ufficio finché non avesse potuto dimenticare la tragedia per un altro anno.

"Il destino ci ha sorriso", una risata riscosse Crocodile dai suoi pensieri che gemette. Doflamingo stava salendo sulla sua nave!

"Perché sei qui?"

"Beh, Croccy, condividiamo un passaggio, ecco perché." Doflamingo saltò per poi sedersi sulla ringhiera mentre Crocodile emise un sospiro stanco. Voleva solo piangere la morte di suo figlio e questo stronzo continuava a infastidirlo!

Crocodile accese un sigaro e se lo ficcò in bocca scontroso.

"Chi hai corrotto?" Ha chiesto chiaramente.

Doflamingo rise, sembrava che da un momento all'altro sarebbe caduto dalla ringhiera. Il coccodrillo ha avuto l'idea di spingerlo ma ha deciso di non commettere un omicidio di fronte a una flotta di Marines.

"Oh, non ho bisogno di corrompere. Ho solo molta influenza ", Doflamingo si chinò, sporgendosi nello spazio personale di Crocodile, che lo fece tornare su con un ringhio. Dei benedetti, quest'uomo era davvero gigantesco.

Crocodile strinse gli occhi verso di lui. Non gli piaceva che l'uomo potesse apparentemente fare ciò che gli piaceva. L'influenza significa molto quando si ha a che fare con il mondo corrotto dei Marines. Se Doflamingo lo aveva, allora era sicuramente molto pericoloso e potente. Forse avrebbe dovuto dormire con lui solo per avere un po' di favore, o forse sarebbe stato meglio tenerlo a debita distanza in modo che avesse ancora quella carta da giocare .....

"Oh, posso vedere nei tuoi occhi che ti ho incuriosito." Doflamingo ridacchiò quando Crocodile rimase in silenzio più a lungo di quanto il biondo fosse disposto ad aspettare. "Potrei essere disposto a estendere parte di quell'influenza per darti qualcosa, se sei disposto a pagare un po'."

Crocodile si allontanò. Sapeva esattamente cosa voleva quel bastardo rosa, soprattutto perché non aveva provato nemmeno una volta a nascondere ciò che voleva. Crocodile non era disposto a rinunciare a niente di se stesso in questo momento, non aveva esattamente bisogno della cosiddetta influenza di quest'uomo.

"No, anche con tutta la tua influenza non vorrei ancora dormire con te", gli disse con fermezza Crocodile.

Doflamingo rise di nuovo ma Crocodile vide una vena spuntare sopra i suoi orribili occhiali. "Non vuoi niente? Nessuna informazione, o forse un favore del governo che potrei farti? "

Ora la faccenda stava diventando imbarazzante. Nessuno voleva vedere un uomo alto dieci piedi elemosinare sesso.

"Non c'è niente che possa convincermi a fotterti, ora, per favore, tirati indietro."

Doflamingo è saltato giù dalla ringhiera ma non si allontanò. "Se mai arriverà il momento in cui ti renderai conto di aver bisogno del mio aiuto," Doflamingo allungò il braccio, facendo scivolare un pezzo di carta nella giacca di Crocodile. "Non esitate a chiamare, questa offerta non ha una data di scadenza."

Detto ciò l'uomo finalmente se ne andò e Crocodile poté finalmente respirare di nuovo. Non si era reso conto di quanto fosse stata soffocante la presenza di Doflamingo.

La nave finalmente partì al termine della loro conversazione e Crocodile era convinto che avessero aspettato in modo da farli parlare più a lungo.

Diventare un Flottaro sarebbe potuto essere un errore se trattare con quest'uomo fosse diventata una routine.

Crocodile era quasi entusiasta di vedere la sua nave, la sua nave significava che poteva finalmente sfuggire all'inesorabile flirt di Doflamingo. Le ultime quattro ore non erano state altro che allusioni, commenti velati sulle parti attraenti del suo corpo e Doflamingo che cercava di indurlo ad accettare di unirsi al suo equipaggio.

La cosa peggiore era che Doflamingo continuava a far combattere i membri dell'equipaggio per risolvere la sua noia. Tutto stava dando a Crocodile un forte mal di testa. Tra i lati positivi, non aveva pensato a come passare il tempo, dato che era occupato ad evitare il bastardo rosa.

"Capo!" Daz ha chiamato dal ponte della nave pirata. Sembrava normale, disinvolto, ma Crocodile capì che era preoccupato. È sempre stato possibile che il governo li tradisse.

"Daz," Crocodile annuì in segno di saluto.

Il coccodrillo non ha perso tempo. Si trasformò in sabbia e si riunì sul ponte della sua nave. Stava decisamente scappando dal bastardo rosa.

"Scappi, Croccy?" Doflamingo lo ha chiamato dal ponte delle navi dei marine.

"Capo?" Daz lo guardò confuso, chiedendosi perché qualche pervertito casuale lo stesse chiamando con un nome così carino.

"Lascia perdere Daz, portaci via da qui." Crocodile si voltò, facendo del suo meglio per ignorare Doflamingo. L'uomo gridava cose che facevano arrossire ogni marinaio intorno a loro.

"Vedo che non mi preoccupavo per niente", mormorò Daz, facendo muovere la nave.

"Ho attratto ancora un altro uomo pericoloso, questo è qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi!" Crocodile scattò prima di farsi strada verso i suoi alloggi e sbattere la porta.

Passò un anno e Crocodile era sulla buona strada con il suo piano. Il suo casinò era in costruzione e stava rapidamente diventando un amato eroe nelle menti dei cittadini di Alabasta.

Aveva acquisito alleati più potenti. Bon Clay si è distinto e, con il suo frutto del diavolo, sarebbe diventato un pezzo chiave nel suo piano. Tutto quello che doveva fare era promettere che il suo regno avrebbe accettato I transessuali, cosa che non era difficile da accettare in quanto era un uomo nato da ragazza. Capiva la sensazione di essere rifiutato a causa di ciò che sapeva rispetto a ciò che diceva il suo sesso.

Ma proprio quando tutto stava migliorando qualcosa doveva andare storto.

Il coccodrillo ha sentito da Bon Clay che Ivankov è stato catturato e gettato a Impel Down. Non aveva intenzione di ucciderlo o qualcosa di così ridicolo, ma ... Crocodile non riusciva a dimenticare il ricordo del pianto di suo figlio. Aveva nascosto per anni i suoi dubbi sulla morte del bambino, ma con Ivankov in prigione ... beh, forse poteva avere delle risposte.

Lui e la Regina del regno di Kamabakka avevano stretto un'amicizia nell'anno in cui Crocodile era stato con Dragon. Quindi, se Dragon non fosse in giro, potrebbe essere in grado di scoprire la verità.

Per le due settimane successive Crocodile chiamò Sengoku incessantemente, chiedendo il permesso di visitare Ivankov ancora e ancora. Purtroppo l'idea di un incontro tra un signore della guerra e un rivoluzionario di alto rango ha messo i Marines a disagio.

Proprio mentre Crocodile stava per arrendersi e sprofondare nella depressione provocata dal non sapere se suo figlio fosse veramente morto, qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Il biglietto di Doflamingo, Crocodile non l'aveva mai usata, dato che non voleva che il bastardo avesse il suo numero. Poteva davvero scambiare un'avventura di una notte con la possibilità che suo figlio fosse vivo?

Crocodile stava chiamando prima ancora di riflettere su quel pensiero. Ovviamente ne sarebbe valsa la pena! Se il suo bambino era vivo, significava che era un padre e non avrebbe mai abbandonato suo figlio!

La chiamata è stata ricevuta al quinto squillo.

"Hey, hey hey hey! Chi diavolo sta chiamando? " Rispose una voce muta e la lumaca assunse l'aspetto di una persona viscida.

"Portami Doflamingo, digli che è Crocodile."

Non ci volle molto tempo prima che la lumaca si trasformasse per avere gli occhiali da sole di Doflamingo.

"Croccy! Cominciavo a temere che ti fossi dimenticato di me, a cosa devo il piacere? " L'uomo ha cantilenato oltre la linea.

Crocodile emise un sospiro, si versò un doppio sorso di whisky e lo bevve tutto di un fiato.

"Ho bisogno della tua influenza."

La lumaca fece un sorriso più ampio di quanto Crocodile credesse possibile e sapeva che l'uomo dall'altra parte era probabilmente compiaciuto della vittoria.

"Oh davvero adesso? E di cosa ha bisogno esattamente il mio Croccy? "

Crocodile non ha combattuto il titolo di "mio Croccy". In pratica si stava vendendo per questa opportunità e lo sapevano entrambi.

"Ho bisogno di visitare il rivoluzionario Ivankov a Impel Down", ha dichiarato Crocodile, sperando davvero di non dover rispondere a nessuna domanda successiva su questo, ma sapeva che Doflamingo doveva saperlo per ottenergli questa possibilità.

La linea era silenziosa. Crocodile sapeva che era un enorme favore, forse anche qualcosa che non poteva essere fatto, ma ne aveva bisogno. Almeno aveva bisogno della chiusura. I ricordi lo ossessionavano ogni anno quando la data di nascita di suo figlio tornava di nuovo. Era quasi l'ora del suo quinto compleanno.

"È un grande favore, coccodrillo. Avrò bisogno di sapere perché, se mai riuscirò a ottenere l'approvazione. " La risposta arrivò e Crocodile imprecò, ma ancora una volta non aveva scelta.

"Ivankov forse sa cosa è successo a ... mio figlio", sibilò Crocodile, odiando il fatto di dover rivelare questa informazione.

Di nuovo silenzio, Crocodile poté immaginare Doflamingo seduto scioccato e fissare il ricevitore. Crocodile sapeva di non essere un padre di famiglia, ma il suo istinto gli faceva desiderare di essere lì per suo figlio.

"Chi è la madre?" Doflamingo sibilò, la domanda colse di sorpresa Crocodile. Sembrava così arrabbiato!

Crocodile scosse la testa. "Non importa, puoi portarmi laggiù o no?" Il coccodrillo inixiò a battere nervosamente il piede e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Se non lo facesse finirebbe per non scoprirlo mai.

Doflamingo ha emesso una specie di ringhio prima di mormorare qualcosa che Crocodile non ha catturato. "Ti rendi conto di cosa stai chiedendo, giusto? Cosa ti chiederò? "

Il coccodrillo rabbrividì leggermente. Lo sapeva, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Sarebbe stato a completa disposizione di Doflamingo, ma potrebbe essere il padre di un bambino e doveva saperlo.

"Sì, tutto quello che vuoi da me. Prendi tutto per quello che mi interessa! " Crocodile fece del suo meglio perché la sua voce non tremasse. Ancora una volta il suo corpo sarebbe stato soggetto ai capricci di un altro, ma non c'era qualcosa che Crocodile non fosse disposto a fare. Gli piaceva il sesso e Doflamingo era attraente. Non sarebbe stata un'esperienza terribile.

"Ti chiamo con gli accordi." La lumaca scattò e la linea si interruppe.

Il coccodrillo non sapeva se dovesse festeggiare o affogarsi nel dolore. Non era nemmeno sicuro che Doflamingo potesse fare quello che gli aveva chiesto e se avesse potuto ... beh, quello era un altro secchio di vermi. Oh, da un lato, sarebbe fantastico se avesse avuto ragione a diffidare di Dragon e dall'altra avrebbe potuto gettarsi di nuovo nel dolore che lo aveva quasi ucciso cinque anni prima.

I giorni sono passati e tutti si accorsero che c'era qualcosa che non andava con Crocodile. I suoi capelli erano in disordine, non si era fatto la doccia, i suoi vestiti erano macchiati e aveva lasciato il suo ufficio solo per andare in bagno. La signora Doublefinger gli ha portato del cibo che ha appena toccato.

Temeva che se avesse lasciato l'ufficio avrebbe perso la fatale telefonata di Doflamingo. Riusciva a malapena a sopportare l'ansia di tutto questo. Forse perché non dormiva da giorni.

Per fortuna la sua lumaca transponder cominciò a suonare. Afferrò il ricevitore senza preoccuparsi del fatto che fosse troppo ansioso. Non gli importava se sembrava disperato!

"Pronto!?"

"Mhmm Croccy, impaziente sei? Se volevi così tanto nel mio letto, avresti potuto chiederlo in qualsiasi momento. " Il coccodrillo si fece piccolo ma non disse nulla. Aspettando con impazienza che Doflamingo gli dicesse se fosse davvero riuscito a far entrare Crocodile a Impel Down. «Una nave dei marine sta venendo a prenderti. Non puoi portare nessuno del tuo equipaggio, ti scorteranno direttamente a Impel Down e torneranno ad Alabasta. Dovrai essere perquisito e indossare le manette di Agalmatolite. "

Crocodile crollò sul sedile sollevato, non poteva credere che l'uomo fosse effettivamente riuscito ad ottenere il permesso per entrare nella grande prigione.

Chi diavolo era lui per avere così tanto potere?

"Quando dovrò ripagarti?" Chiese Crocodile, desideroso di sapere quando ci si aspettava che adempisse alla sua parte dell'accordo.

"Quando ne ho voglia," disse Doflamingo casualmente, ma Crocodile sentì che era un po' arrabbiato. Lo infastidiva davvero così tanto che Crocodile avesse avuto dei partner in passato? Era sulla trentina, ovviamente aveva avuto relazioni in passato!

"Va bene," fece una pausa, preparandosi a dire qualcosa che diceva raramente. "Grazie... Doflamingo."

".... Doffy, d'ora in poi mi chiamerai Doffy." Crocodile sospirò, al momento non c'era molto spazio per le trattative e così silenziosamente acconsentì.

"Grazie Doffy."

A Crocodile non piacevano le manette di Agalmatolite. Davano prurito ai polsi e lo rendevano vulnerabile. Il direttore era sembrato a disagio per la sua presenza lì, e anche piuttosto infastidito. Crocodile poteva solo presumere che Doflamingo fosse andato sopra la sua testa e l'uomo ne fu molto turbato.

"Non osare fare niente di stupido o potrei buttarti nella cella più buia che ho", Magellan strinse gli occhi mentre entravano nella terra desolata ghiacciata che era il livello 5. Crocodile non aveva idea di quanto attivamente facessero i prigionieri ' vivere il più miserabile possibile era giustizia, ma lui non era Dragon, quindi non se ne sarebbe lamentato.

"Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi, non ho intenzione di irrompere o infastidire questo posto", disse Crocodile onestamente.

Camminarono per un po' nella tundra, seguiti avidamente dai lupi.

"Siamo qui", annunciò Magellan. Coccodrillo alzò lo sguardo e guardò nella cella alla ricerca dei caratteristici capelli viola di Ivankov.

"Croco-boy!" La voce ha attirato gli occhi di Crocodile che ha finalmente trovato chi stava cercando. Ivankov tremava in un angolo con a malapena qualcosa per riscaldarsi, in quel momento Crocodile avrebbe voluto avere qualcosa da dargli per riscaldarsi.

"Ivan," Crocodile annuì con la testa.

"Cosa stai facendo qui?" Ha socchiuso gli occhi coperti dal caratteristico trucco pesante. "Non sembra che tu sia un prigioniero, HEE HAW!"

"Non lo sono, sono venuto a trovarti", le disse Crocodile mentre si faceva avanti. Magellan tossì e gli lanciò uno sguardo ammonitore. Non volevano che si avvicinasse troppo.

"Dopo non avermi nemmeno salutato? Ti ho assistito per un anno intero eppure te ne sei andato così all'improvviso nel momento in cui hai ottenuto quello che volevi da me! Gridò Ivankov. Alcuni dei prigionieri tremanti intorno a loro si guardavano in modo strano, volevano sapere di qualunque strana relazione fosse accaduta tra un signore della guerra e un rivoluzionario. "È stato un modo così freddo di trattarmi dopo tutto quello che ho fatto, potrei solo ... Potrei semplicemente ... congelare-" Ivankov si raggrinzì, fingendo di restare immobile per il freddo. "O NO!" Balzò in piedi e si mise in posa.

Crocodile alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sono contento di vedere che anche la prigione non può cambiarti."

"Niente può cambiare Croco-boy, abbiamo affrontato difficoltà peggiori di questa", rise Ivankov. "Ora, perché sei venuto a trovarmi? Non riesco a immaginare che sia stato facile per te organizzare, deve essere importante? "

Crocodile lanciò un'occhiata al direttore, poi alle guardie e ai prigionieri. Odiava rivelarsi, era un uomo che teneva le carte vicino al panciotto ma era inevitabile in quella situazione.

"Sono passati quasi cinque anni da allora Ivankov, e non importa quello che mi avete detto, ho sentito un pianto quel giorno", disse Crocodile in modo un po 'criptico, sapendo che Ivankov aveva capito. "Per favore, dimmi solo la verità. Sto soffrendo da cinque anni ormai, ho bisogno di sapere. "

Ivankov si allontanò dalle sbarre, distogliendo lo sguardo, per un momento Crocodile colse un breve lampo di colpa sul loro volto.

"Il bambino è morto, coccodrillo, te l'avevo detto."

"Cazzate!" Crocodile sbatté le manette sulle sbarre, facendo saltare tutti. "L'ho sentito piangere! Lo so che l'ha fatto! "

"Eri delirante!" Ha ribattuto. La colpa era evidente nei suoi occhi ora.

"Ivan," la voce di Crocodile si incrinò. "Mi ha costretto a quella gravidanza." Tutti si bloccarono, rendendosi conto sui loro volti, ma a Crocodile non importava più. "Per un anno intero sono stato praticamente suo prigioniero, tenuto in giro per la promessa che avresti potuto aggiustare il mio corpo! Non volevo avere quel bambino, ma mi sono innamorato di lui mentre cresceva in me contro i miei desideri. Non riesci a capire quanto sia crudele, dopo tutto questo, dirmi che è morto? Strangolato dal suo stesso cordone ombelicale ... nella mia mente tu e lui non siete migliori del governo mondiale! "

Seguì un silenzio mortale, Crocodile era vicino alle lacrime. Aveva rischiato tutto per questo, si era rivelato e si era messo in imbarazzo per questa possibilità. Se Ivankov non glielo avevesse detto, non avrebbe avuto più niente.

"Croco-boy ..."

"Sei diventato mio amico in quei mesi Ivan, per favore. Non posso sopportare un altro anno di incubi, non posso sopportare di pensare che il mio unico figlio sia morto prima ancora di poter vivere. "

Ivankov lottò con se stesso per un momento. Crocodile sapeva che paragonarli al governo mondiale era un duro colpo, ma era come si sentiva. Lo avevano usato, almeno Dragon aveva fatto, e Crocodile non poteva dimenticarlo.

Alla fine Ivankov sembrò prendere una decisione. "Ho dato il bambino a suo padre, ti ricordi chi è, giusto?"

Crocodile lo guardò con soggezione che gli riempiva gli occhi. Il suo bambino era vivo! Annuì con entusiasmo, sperando che ci fosse dell'altro.

"Tutto quello che so è che il bambino è nell'Est."

"Conosci il suo nome?" chiese.

Ivankov scosse la testa. "Suo nonno lo ha chiamato, dopo averlo ricevuto. Mi dispiace di non saperlo. "

Crocodile scosse la testa, prese fiato e accettò quel poco che aveva. Era più di quanto osasse sperare.

"Grazie Ivan, per avermelo detto." Il coccodrillo gli rivolse un sottile sorriso. "Abbi cura di te, mi dispiacerebbe di sentire della tua morte."

"Anche tu Croco-boy, non morire."

"È ora di andare," Magellan si fece avanti e indicò con la testa a Crocodile di voltarsi e tornare indietro.

Crocodile annuì e si voltò.

Tornarono all'ascensore e il silenzio teso era gradevole. C'era stata una grande preoccupazione sul perché Crocodile, tra tutte le persone, volesse visitare Ivankov, ora stavano tutti evitando i suoi occhi. Sembravano tutti un po 'imbarazzati che questo enorme affare di cui erano così preoccupati finisse per essere solo un genitore che cercava di rintracciare il suo bambino.

Magellan tossì goffamente, abbassando lo sguardo su Crocodile, senza dubbio cercando di immaginarlo come una ragazza; e incinta.

"Che cosa?" Il coccodrillo ha cercato di tornare dal suo diavolo potrebbe interessarsi alla personalità. Era difficile con il suo cuore che batteva all'impazzata e un sorriso eccitato che cercava di prendere il sopravvento. Era così sollevato ed estatico!

"Ehm ... solo... congratulazioni," mormorò.

Il coccodrillo non riuscì a contenere lo sguardo morbido che prese il suo viso.

Suo figlio era là fuori da qualche parte. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di pensare a cosa avrebbe fatto dopo. Sarebbe salpato per l'East Blue.

Non ci volle molto per inviare spie in ogni angolo dell'East Blue, lo stesso Crocodile stava andando di isola in isola; cercando suo figlio. Tutto quello che sapeva era che il bambino aveva quasi cinque anni e molto probabilmente aveva i capelli neri.

Andava di città in città, chiedendo se avevano visto il vice ammiraglio Garp l'Eroe. Finora non aveva avuto fortuna, infatti la maggior parte delle persone era spaventata dalla nave pirata.

Sapeva che Garp stava visitando il ragazzo, non aveva idea di dove, dato che Garp poteva viaggiare attraverso la Calm Belt. Questo è stato così frustrante!

Ci vollero settimane di ricerche fino a quando finalmente arrivarono le informazioni su come vedere una piccola nave della marina che frequentava Dawn Island a intervalli irregolari e stranamente attraccare in un'area rurale invece che nella capitale.

Crocodile si stava dirigendo rapidamente in quella direzione. Era il miglior vantaggio che aveva ottenuto fino a quel momento!

"Capo," Daz si avvicinò dietro di lui. L'uomo era diventato sempre più preoccupato negli ultimi giorni.

"Che cosa?" Il coccodrillo ringhiò.

"Hai bisogno di riposare."

"Non finché non lo trovo." Il coccodrillo quasi si fece schioccare il sigaro in bocca. Nessuno poteva capire quanto avesse desiderato essere un buon padre. Un padre che amava suo figlio, qualunque cosa scegliesse. Aveva già perso quattro compleanni e probabilmente innumerevoli pietre miliari nella vita di suo figlio. Si è rifiutato di mancare ad altro!

Daz si arrese mentre Bon Clay si agitava in secondo piano. Normalmente non avrebbe preso l'uomo, dato che aveva il suo equipaggio, ma non sapeva se avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui per questo. Crocodile non voleva correre rischi.

Quando Dawn Island apparve, Crocodile li fece ormeggiare lontano dal piccolo villaggio verso cui erano diretti. Non voleva spaventarli, soprattutto se suo figlio poteva essere potenzialmente spaventato dai pirati che entravano nelle loro acque.

"Rimani sulla nave, io esplorerò", ordinò Crocodile al suo equipaggio prima di spostarsi sulla sabbia e farsi strada attraverso la foresta a passo veloce. Si è spostato fino a quando non è stato ai margini del villaggio dove si è ricomposto.

Il villaggio era tranquillo e vivace al mattino presto, la gente girava per un piccolo mercato del pesce, alcuni bambini correvano giocando allegramente. Crocodile li guardò da vicino, in qualche modo capì che nessuno era suo.

Uno era troppo vecchio, i capelli di un altro erano troppo chiari,..... nessuno di loro era il suo bambino. Alla fine si è imbattuto in un bar.

"Party's bar?" Coccodrillo lesse ad alta voce. Un bar era sempre utile per le informazioni, era per questo che aveva la signora Doublefinger che lavorava come barista.

Crocodile si aggiustò la giacca quando entrò.

"Benvenuto!" Una bella giovane donna gli sorrise da dietro il bancone. L'edificio era quasi vuoto a quest'ora del giorno, a parte un uomo più anziano che indossava un cappello rasta e un bastone contro la gamba. "Per favore, siediti, cosa posso offrirti?"

"Solo un whisky con ghiaccio," Crocodile scivolò sulla sedia al tavolo del bar.

La ragazza annuì con un sorriso luminoso e si mise al lavoro per ottenere il suo ordine. "Non ti ho mai visto in giro prima, vieni dalla capitale?"

Il lato dell'uomo più anziano lo guardò, guardandolo sospettosamente dall'alto in basso.

"No, sto viaggiando", disse Crocodile in modo rassicurante.

"Oh? Non abbiamo molti viaggiatori, aspettati qualche pirata di tanto in tanto ", ha riso. Il coccodrillo quasi si strozzò con il suo drink. Non sembrava affatto spaventata dall'idea dei pirati. Che strana ragazza.

"Makino!" L'uomo più anziano sussultò. "Quei pirati sono una rovina per la nostra città! Non dovresti ridere se si sono fermati qui! "

Makino rise di nuovo, accarezzando la mano dell'uomo più anziano. "Rilassati Wood Slap, è a causa di quei pirati che gli altri non ci danno fastidio qui. Potremmo anche accettarlo. "

"Sono il sindaco per te!" L'uomo urlò ma poi sospirò, arrendendosi.

"Ora che è sistemato," disse allegramente la ragazza voltandosi di nuovo verso Crocodile. "Che tipo di viaggio state facendo, signore?"

Crocodile pensò a cosa avrebbe dovuto dire. Non voleva perdere tutte le sue carte, ma a volte doveva rinunciarne a una per ottenere informazioni.

"Sto cercando qualcuno." Crocodile scrollò le spalle, finendo il suo drink e inclinando il bicchiere verso la ragazza per indicare che ne voleva un altro.

"Oh? Chi potresti mai cercare nel nostro piccolo villaggio? " Chiese Makino mentre si riempiva il bicchiere.

"Non so se sia qui." Crocodile scrollò di nuovo le spalle. "Tutto quello che so è che sono nell'East Blue, ora avrebbe circa cinque anni."

Crocodile osservava attentamente le loro reazioni. L'uomo, Wood Slap, sembrava impallidire mentre Makino diventava improvvisamente severo e protettivo.

"Cerchi un bambino? Che affari hai con uno? " Chiese a denti stretti. Crocodile immaginava che sapessero in quale pericolo potesse trovarsi il figlio di Dragon, probabilmente pensavano che stesse dando la caccia al ragazzo per ucciderlo.

"Non lo sembro, ma una volta ero una donna", disse loro Crocodile, correndo un rischio. Li guardò calmarsi per pura confusione. Ora era sicuro che suo figlio fosse lì, tanto valeva essere onesto, così queste persone non avrebbero chiamato Garp. "Mio figlio mi è stato tolto, ho passato gli ultimi cinque anni pensando che fosse morto di parto. Tutto quello che voglio è vederlo, fargli un regalo di compleanno. Come dovrebbe fare un genitore. "

Makino lo stava fissando con soggezione, aveva avuto l'impressione che la madre di Rufy non si fosse preoccupata di prenderlo per tutto questo tempo. Sentire che lei, beh lui, era stato indotto a pensare che se ne fosse andato, è stato così straziante. Eppure, allo stesso tempo, era così bello che avresse fatto di tutto per trovarlo.

Anche se non era sicura se quest'uomo fosse la madre di Rufy, aveva una bella sensazione.

"Bene..."

"MAKINO!" Una porta dietro il bancone si aprì e una pallina di sole balzò al bancone. "Shanks ha attraccato di nuovo ?! Ti ho sentito parlare di pirati! Lo convincerò a lasciarmi salire sulla sua nave! "

Il bambino parlava velocemente, un sorriso raggiante sul volto. Crocodile conosceva bene quel sorriso. Quello era il sorriso di Garp, era il sorriso di Dragon, era il sorriso della famiglia Monkey.

Il ragazzo sembrava sorridere con tutto se stesso, i suoi occhi erano spalancati, a differenza di entrambi i suoi genitori. Erano pieni di meraviglia e di leggera felicità. Il coccodrillo non poteva credere quanto il suo cuore si fosse sciolto alla vista.

Suo figlio ... aspetta, ha detto Shanks?

Per quanto Crocodile volesse restare, parlare con il ragazzo, decise di aver bisogno di più informazioni.

Senza pensarci Crocodile si trasformò in sabbia, lasciando l'edificio mentre l'uomo era impegnato a urlare al ragazzo di essere un pirata, e la donna rideva con il ragazzo.

"Rufy! Se diventi un pirata, tuo nonno rimarrà deluso! "

"Rufy," mormorò Crocodile in segno di riverenza nel momento in cui si riunì fuori dalla porta. Ascoltò ancora per un momento.

"Oh Rufy, qualcuno è qui per vederti- oh, se n'è andato." Il coccodrillo si sentiva un po 'in colpa per aver appena abbandonato. Probabilmente pensava già male di lui considerando che non si era presentato per suo figlio in cinque anni, ora era scappato nel momento in cui Rufy era entrato.

"Eh? Chi era qui Makino? "

"Ehm, non preoccuparti."

"Sono sicuro che tornerà", disse il vecchio scontroso. "Sembrava troppo determinato per andarsene dopo uno sguardo."

Che anziano osservatore era quell'uomo.

"Lo hai trovato?" Chiese Daz nel momento in cui Crocodile fece un passo indietro sulla nave.

Il coccodrillo sorrise. "L'ho fatto." Accese un sigaro mentre finalmente si dirigeva verso la sua cabina per dormire. "Il suo nome è Rufy."

Crocodile stava per chiudere la porta quando Daz si schiarì la gola. Guardò dubbioso l'ex assassino.

"Ordini signore?"

"Oh si. Scopri perché Red Haired Shanks ha attraccato qui. Non vorrei incontrarlo. " Soprattutto perché conosce il mio segreto.

Non importava il pericolo, Crocodile non si sarebbe perso il quinto compleanno di Rufy per nulla al mondo. Quindi, dopo una settimana in cui non era riuscito a capire il motivo della presenza dei pirati dai capelli rossi, Crocodile è andato nonostante il pericolo con un regalo incartato tra le sue braccia.

Aveva già scoperto che Rufy era rimasto con Makino nel quartiere residenziale sopra il bar. Aveva una sua cameretta e fortunatamente la finestra era aperta.

Ancora una volta i suoi poteri della sabbia gli sono tornati utili. Si stava ricomponendo nella stanza prima ancora di poter pensare alle conseguenze.

Prima che fosse completamente di nuovo insieme, il bambino addormentato sbatté le palpebre e si strofinò gli occhi mentre si sedeva.

"Cosa...?" Borbottò guardando Crocodile senza un accenno di paura. Si sentiva così orgoglioso e non capiva nemmeno del tutto il motivo! Si guardarono l'un l'altro a lungo prima che il ragazzo sbattesse le palpebre e inclinasse la testa con curiosità. "Signore, chi sei?"

"Io sono..." Crocodile fece una pausa. Cosa dovrebbe dire? Non poteva dire di essere la madre del ragazzo perché probabilmente non avrebbe capito una cosa così complessa. "Io sono Sandman."


	2. Stowaway

"Signore, chi sei?"

"Io sono ..." Crocodile fece una pausa. Cosa dovrebbe dire? Non poteva dire di essere sua madre, dato che un bambino non avrebbe capito una cosa così complessa. "Io sono Sandman."

"Oh veramente? Ma stavo dormendo! Io pensavo che l'Uomo di Sabbia venisse solo quando non riesci a dormire? " Chiese il bambino innocente, inclinando la testa sempre più confuso.

Crocodile ridacchiò e decise di stare al gioco. "Esatto, ma oggi è un giorno speciale, sai perché?"

All'improvviso Rufy sorrise. "È il mio compleanno! Ho cinque anni!" Alzò le dita per indicare che aveva cinque anni.

Crocodile sentì il suo cuore sciogliersi di nuovo.

"Esatto, e ho un regalo per te", sussurrò Crocodile mentre estraeva il regalo incartato dal cappotto e lo mostrava al bambino che cominciò immediatamente a saltare sul suo letto per l'eccitazione.

"Regalo! Regalo!" Crocodile ridacchiò di nuovo e gli porse il regalo.

Rufy sorrise mentre strappava la carta da imballaggio ed estraeva la piccola replica della nave pirata di Crocodile. Non sapeva cosa piacesse a Rufy e quindi pensava che sarebbe stato un buon ricordo.

"Una nave pirata!" Rufy sussultò per l'eccitazione, sollevando il regalo come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso. Se lo strinse al petto e sorrise ampiamente a Crocodile. "Grazie Sandman!"

"Di nulla Rufy," rispose Crocodile accarezzando la testa del ragazzo. I suoi capelli erano così morbidi e il suo sorriso era come il sole, Crocodile sapeva che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per questo bambino; suo figlio. "Ora vai a dormire."

Obbediente, Rufy mise la nave sul comodino e si sdraiò, addormentandosi rapidamente.

Crocodile rimase seduto a lungo, guardando il ragazzino felice dormire pacificamente. Sembrava così tranquillo qui, Crocodile non voleva disturbarlo, ma voleva anche disperatamente conoscere suo figlio.

Non gli ci volle molto per arrivare alla conclusione che non l'avrebbe detto a Rufy. Coccodrillo poteva essere semplicemente l'Uomo di Sabbia, qualcuno su cui Rufy poteva contare per prendersi cura di lui.

"Buonanotte Rufy," sussurrò Crocodile, togliendo i capelli di Rufy dal viso.

"Notte 'Sandma', "borbottò Rufy nel sonno, facendo sorridere Crocodile. Questo ragazzo aveva già rubato il suo cuore e a Crocodile andava bene.

"Non ero sicuro che saresti tornato", Makino gli sorrise mentre entrava nel bar una settimana dopo. Onestamente non si aspettava nemmeno lui che sarebbe tornato. Aveva pensato di andarsene, lasciando che Rufy crescesse come un bambino normale, ma aveva fatto male anche solo pensarci.

Quindi eccolo qui, seduto al bar mentre aspettava nervosamente il momento in cui Rufy lo avrebbe riconosciuto come il suo Sandman.

Crocodile si sedette mentre Makino gli aveva già versato un drink. "A proposito, adora davvero la sua nuova nave pirata. La porta ovunque con sé. "

Crocodile cercò di non sorridere, assunse una faccia severa. "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando" mormorò.

Makino ridacchiò. "Quindi il piccolo modello di nave è apparso la notte del compleanno di Rufy senza l'aiuto di un misterioso genitore sull'isola? Strano." Lei alzò un sopracciglio e Crocodile arrossì leggermente.

"Gli è piaciuto davvero?" Chiese Crocodile schiarendosi la gola imbarazzato.

Makino rise. "Lo adora, ha già mostrato all'intero villaggio la sua nave pirata."

Crocodile si sedette soddisfatto, godendosi la tranquilla compagnia della ragazza mentre puliva il bar. Poi la porta del bar si aprì con un tonfo e le risate degli uomini entrarono senza alcuna preoccupazione.

"Oh Shanks, sei tornato di nuovo!" Makino ha detto felicemente. Non si accorse del modo in cui Crocodile si irrigidiva, facendo del suo meglio per diventare invisibile.

"Makino! Ci sono mancati i tuoi drink, prepara un giro per il mio equipaggio! " Disse l'inconfondibile suono della voce di Shanks.

"Certo," Makino iniziò a lavorare diligentemente mentre Crocodile cercava di rannicchiarsi sullo sgabello con la faccia abbassata e il volto di lato, ma ovviamente il Rosso doveva sedersi proprio accanto a lui.

"Spero che tu non sia qui per causare problemi", gli disse Shanks a bassa voce, nonostante avesse comunque un sorriso sul volto. "Sono dovuto tornare indietro di corsa quando ho sentito che una nave pirata è stata vista attraccare su questo lato dell'isola, non vorrei rovinare una mattinata con un combattimento. Soprattutto una lite con un vecchio amico. "

Coccodrillo imprecò, Shanks probabilmente lo aveva saputo dal momento in cui aveva messo piede sull'isola.

"Nessun problema" scattò Crocodile. "Solo un uomo che beve qualcosa."

Shanks lo guardò seriamente per un lungo momento, il bar era rimasto in silenzio mentre l'equipaggio era pronto ad attaccare nel caso Shanks lo avesse giudicato un bugiardo.

Shanks fece un ampio sorriso e rise. "Allora è bello vederti!" Gettò un braccio intorno alla spalla di Crocodile e la stanza divenne di nuovo gioiosa.

"Non ti ho visto dai tempi di Loguetown, non sapevo che fossi ancora in giro per l'Est." Crocodile spinse via il braccio del rosso e afferrò il suo drink. Makino era sicuramente una barista efficiente.

Shanks prese la bottiglia di rum che gli era stata posta davanti e bevve qualche sorso. "Ho esaudito l'ultimo desiderio di Rogers negli ultimi anni, oltre a radunare il mio equipaggio, ma sono sicuro che hai sentito parlare di questo, signor Flottaro."

Crocodile fece un sorriso. Shanks non era un debole e non è mai stato una minaccia a meno che non si scherzasse con qualcosa o qualcuno a cui tiene. Così Crocodile si rilassò.

«Sì, i marines sono spaventati a morte da te. Credono che tu sappia di quel tesoro e che seguirai le orme di Rogar ".

Shanks schiaffeggiò il tavolo e sussultò, sbuffando rumorosamente.

"In nessun modo ho queste ambizioni! So che non mi sta aspettando ", gli disse Shanks ad alta voce. Crocodile ridacchiò solo leggermente perché lo sapeva, anni di convivenza con suo padre e di incontri con l'equipaggio di Roger dopo le loro battaglie avevano permesso a Crocodile di conoscere intimamente Shanks. Non li avrebbe chiamati amici come faceva Shanks, ma conosceva il carattere dell'uomo abbastanza da sapere che non stava cercando il One Piece.

Shanks e il suo equipaggio iniziarono a parlare, ridere e semplicemente passare dei bei momenti insieme.

Il coccodrillo non si era intromesso nella loro celebrazione, ma si è divertito moltissimo a trovarsi lì. Era bello essere di nuovo intorno a pirati così affiatati.

Per quanto si risentisse di suo padre per non averlo accettato come figlio, Crocodile aveva dei bei ricordi di quando era cresciuto su una nave pirata. Suo padre lo aveva sicuramente amato e l'equipaggio pensava a lui come una parte della loro famiglia. Solo non nel modo in cui Crocodile avrebbe voluto. Non si era reso conto di quanto gli fosse mancata la vicinanza con altre persone.

All'improvviso la sua mini Transponder Snail aveva iniziato a suonare, mettendo fine a quel momento di pace.

Il bar si calmò di nuovo, la tensione aumentò. L'equipaggio pirata non sapeva se questa chiamata sarebbe stata quella che avrebbe cambiato la dinamica amichevole in una di violenza.

"Che cosa?" Chiese Crocodile mentre accettava la chiamata.

"Capo", iniziò Daz. "... Ha chiamato, dice che è ora di concludere l'affare. Ha inviato le coordinate di un'isola, ti aspetta il prima possibile. "

Coccodrillo gemette, lasciando cadere la testa all'indietro mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli.

"Va bene, inizia a caricare le provviste. Salperemo non appena torno. "

"Capo?" Chiese Daz, la sua voce sempre più preoccupata.

"Cosa Daz?" Il coccodrillo si era già alzato, senza ignorare lo sguardo preoccupato che Makino gli stava rivolgendo o lo sguardo calcolatore di Shanks.

"Sei sicuro di questo? Potresti sempre scappare. " Questo ha attirato l'attenzione di Shanks. Crocodile poteva vedere che aveva capito di cosa si stava parlando questa chiamata.

"Conoscevo le conseguenze di chiedergli un favore, non ho intenzione di correre come un codardo o un imbroglione. Prepara quela dannata nave a salpare! " Crocodile ha concluso la chiamata con uno scatto secco.

"Stai andando?" Makino aggrottò la fronte. "Ma Rufy-"

"Va bene, non voglio che lo sappia comunque. È meglio così ", le disse Crocodile all'immensa confusione dei pirati dai capelli rossi. "Questo è per la bevanda," Crocodile spinse in avanti abbastanza monete da coprire le sue bevande da entrambe le visite. "E questo è per tutto ciò di cui il ragazzo potrebbe aver bisogno." Crocodile lasciò cadere un sacco di tesori sul bancone e si voltò.

"Croc," disse Shanks, con le sopracciglia inarcate per la preoccupazione. Crocodile si fermò e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. "Se sei nei guai ...?"

"Non avrei bisogno dell'aiuto di persone come te. Posso gestire i miei affari, non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, dannato buon samaritano", gli sorrise Crocodile, Shanks sorrise di rimando

"Sono contento di vedere che non sei cambiato", gli disse Shanks con lo stesso ghigno arrogante che aveva sempre avuto.

"Anche tu." Crocodile inclinò la testa mentre proseguiva verso la porta.

La porta dietro di lui si aprì proprio mentre stava uscendo. "Shanks sei tornato! Guarda guarda! Ho una nave pirata tutta mia! " Il grido felice di Rufy ha permesso a Crocodile di uscire con un sorriso soddisfatto. Sì, questo era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, era meglio così.

Crocodile si è preso il suo tempo per tornare alla sua nave, godendosi la quiete dell'isola. La foresta era pittoresca e le persone erano state tutte gentili. Per Rufy era un buon posto per crescere, Garp aveva scelto bene.

Ci volle più di un'ora per tornare alla sua nave, si era fermato più a lungo di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere. Era tutto reale, si era davvero venduto a Doflamingo, eppure sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto di nuovo. Proveniente da un uomo che credeva nel tagliare le persone quando non erano più utili, era difficile accettare che un bambino avesse così tanto potere su di lui.

Sapeva che Doflamingo gli avrebbe chiesto se aveva ricevuto buone notizie da Ivankov e Crocodile sapeva che avrebbe dovuto mentire. Sarebbe morto per Rufy, non c'era nemmeno bisogno di porre la domanda e Doflamingo l'avrebbe individuato a un miglio di distanza e l'avrebbe usato contro di lui.

Crocodile non aveva bisogno che Doflamingo avesse ancora più potere su di lui. Quando finalmente Crocodile tornò, c'era ancora molto da fare prima che potessero partire. Mentre Crocodile ordinava ai suoi uomini di girare qua e là, non si accorse del bambino che aveva avvistato la nave durante l'inizio della sua avventura quotidiana.

Non si accorse di come il ragazzo si eccitasse perché la nave era esattamente come il suo nuovo giocattolo, né vide il ragazzo leccarsi le labbra quando vide il barile di pesce salato ed essiccato.

Nessuno ha visto il bambino artigliare la botte e iniziare a mangiare, o come si è addormentato durante il suo pasto rubato.

Crocodile ha ordinato di far rotolare la canna sulla nave, che è stata prontamente chiusa e il compito svolto. Senza che nessuno sapesse del bambino che dorme felicemente nel barile, la nave si diresse verso il North Blue.

"Ci sarò tra una settimana", assicurò Crocodile a Doflamingo. Cercando di convincere l'uomo a smettere di chiamare. Era così impaziente! Doflamingo aveva pensato che fosse ad Alabasta e aveva pensato che Crocodile sarebbe arrivato molto prima.

Doflamingo aveva chiamato un totale di quattro volte da quando era partito ieri. Non capiva perché l'uomo si fosse improvvisamente dimenticato che il viaggio richiedeva tempo.

"Potrei mandare una nave per farti attraversare la cintura della calma", stava praticamente piagnucolando Doflamingo.

"Non c'è bisogno, sono già nel North Blue." Crocodile si stava massaggiando la testa, cercando di trattenersi dal gridare all'altro uomo di trattenere i suoi dannati cavalli.

È stata una fortuna che Dawn Island fosse così vicina alla Linea Rossa. Non ci è voluto molto tempo per arrivare a un Mare diverso, specialmente grazie al suo stato di Flottaro.

Doflamingo borbottò qualcosa che Crocodile non sentì, ma la lumaca aveva il broncio, quindi Crocodile non pensò che fosse importante.

"CAPO! Penso che abbiamo un clandestino! " Una chiamata arrivò dall'esterno della sua cabina e Crocodile lanciò un'occhiataccia alla porta. Qualcosa andrà nel verso giusto oggi ?!

"Devo andare", mormorò Crocodile.

Doflamingo rise un po '. "Divertiti a uccidere quel topo", canticchiò l'uomo mentre riattaccava.

Crocodile si alzò e si diresse verso il ponte dove un certo numero di membri del suo equipaggio si stavano ammassando intorno a un barile che tremava. Era come se qualcuno stesse cercando di uscire.

"È questo?" Crocodile guardò la canna con tanto sospetto quanto il suo equipaggio.

"Sì, siamo andati a prendere un po' di pesce essiccato per il cuoco e abbiamo sentito delle urla e da allora ha tremato!" Ha spiegato uno degli uomini. Conoscevano tutti la bassa tolleranza di Crocodile per i fallimenti e avevano paura di quello che avrebbe fatto per aver permesso ad un clandestino di imbarcarsi sulla sua nave.

Crocodile fece un passo avanti e afferrò il coperchio, strappandolo via. Era pronto a sbarazzarsi e forse uccidere chiunque si fosse intrufolato sulla sua nave!

"AFFAMATO!" Un bambino piccolo ha gridato nel momento in cui il coperchio è stato tolto.

Le parole di rabbia gli rimasero in gola mentre fissava il ragazzo in piedi su un letto di lische di pesce, con un'aria arrabbiata e con il broncio carino.

"LUFFY ?!" Gridò coccodrillo. Infilò con la mano nel barile e usò il suo gancio d'oro per sollevare il ragazzo. "Che diavolo stai- come hai- perché diavolo sei sulla mia nave ?!"

Rufy smise di fare il broncio e guardò Crocodile, il riconoscimento che gli illuminava gli occhi. Rivolse di nuovo quel sorriso incredibilmente luminoso e rise.

"Sandman!" Rufy scattò in avanti e avvolse le sue piccole braccia attorno al collo di Crocodile per abbracciarlo. L'equipaggio fece un balzo indietro scioccato, non abituato a vedere il loro capo che lasciarsi abbracciare da un bambino.

"Rufy!" Crocodile mantenne la sua voce severa. "Perché sei salito su una nave? Questo è molto pericoloso! " Garp stava insegnando a questo ragazzo del buon senso?! Potrebbe essere stato un rapitore! Dei, la possibilità di Rufy strisciasse su una nave di rapitori perché hanno sventolato delle caramelle sembravano così reali e stavano spaventando a morte Crocodile!

"Ho visto la mia nave pirata! E poi ho sentito l'odore del cibo, quindi l'ho mangiato ", ha spiegato Rufy, mentre guardava dove si trovava. Sembrava essere sempre più eccitato di minuto in minuto. "Poi mi sono addormentato e ora sono qui!" Rufy ridacchiò prima di individuare Bon Clay e sussultò in soggezione.

Rufy era libero prima che Crocodile potesse fermarlo. Afferrò il mantello di Bon Clay e sparò domande più velocemente di una pistola che spara un proiettile.

"Capo, è tuo figlio?" Chiese Daz, guardando alternatamente il suo stoico capitano e la sfera di energia che era Rufy.

Crocodile sospirò profondamente, massaggiandosi la tempia.

"Sì", ha ammesso. Questo era male, molto male. Aveva appena rapito per sbaglio suo figlio, come avrebbe spiegato questo a Garp? L'uomo non aveva idea di che fosse la madre di suo nipote!

"Ha il tuo ...?" Daz ha provato ma ha rinunciato. Crocodile sapeva che Rufy non aveva quasi nulla da lui, ma l'uomo non aveva bisogno di farlo notare!

Crocodile stava cercando di pensare a cosa fare dopo quando Rufy individuò qualcosa nell'acqua e corse alla ringhiera. Sfortunatamente è scivolato mentre ci arrivava, scivolando sotto la ringhiera e dritto fuori dal ponte.

"Gah!" Tutti gridarono inorriditi tranne Crocodile che balzò in avanti per puro istinto. Il suo gancio gli si staccò dal braccio e oltre la ringhiera, afferrando il ragazzo per i vestiti prima che toccasse l'acqua. Crocodile espirò sollevato quando arrivò alla ringhiera e guardò in basso per vedere Rufy che rideva, indicando i nuovi strani tipi di pesce che stava vedendo.

Sollevò il ragazzo e lo fissò mentre rideva vivacemente come se non fosse quasi morto! Questo ragazzo lo avrebbe ucciso! Il suo cuore batteva così velocemente e poteva giurare che stava per avere un ictus.

"Ancora! Ancora!" Rufy esultò, paragonando l'esperienza di pre-morte a un gioco.

Crocodile sospirò di nuovo, vedendo che quella sarebbe stata una giornata molto lunga. "Più tardi", gli disse Crocodile solo per placarlo. "Prima dobbiamo chiamare Makino, probabilmente è molto preoccupata per te."

Rufy aggrottò le sopracciglia, sembrando finalmente capire quanto fosse brutto strisciare in barili casuali.

"Sarà arrabbiata con me?" Chiese Rufy con voce spaventata.

Il coccodrillo si bloccò, sbalordito da quei grandi occhi imploranti. Questo bambino potrebbe conquistare il mondo con quegli occhi.

"Potrebbe esserlo, ma è importante che gli uomini riconoscano i propri errori", gli disse Crocodile mentre lo adagiava delicatamente sul ponte e gli sganciava il retro della camicia.

Rufy sembrò prendere a cuore le sue parole e annuì. Tese la mano, chiedendo di tenere quella di Crocodile. Goffamente Crocodile prese la sua mano morbida e piccola e lo condusse verso la sua cabina.

"Nessuno ci disturbi!" Ordinò mentre apriva la porta, si voltò a guardare l'equipaggio che li stava tutti fissando, scioccati e meravigliati. Crocodile sbuffò contro di loro e sbatté la porta.

Con le emozioni che cambiavano in un batter d'occhio Rufy era tornato al suo stato eccitato. Corse da un oggetto all'altro, afferrando soprammobili, urlando e facendo qualcosa su tutto ciò su cui poteva mettere le mani.

Crocodile lo ha permesso, fingendo che il fatto che Rufy si stesse divertendo mentre era nel suo spazio non lo rendesse felice. La maggior parte dei bambini aveva paura di lui, anche quella piccola principessa, ma non Rufy. Il ragazzo stava ancora correndo intorno e toccando tutto quando si sedette alla scrivania, iniziando a chiamare il bar.

La lumaca stava ancora suonando quando Crocodile sentì uno strattone sui pantaloni. Si spostò di lato per vedere Rufy lì in piedi, con in mano un piccolo fermacarte di vetro che aveva la forma di un Bananawani. Rufy lo porse a Crocodile e lo prese in silenzio, chiedendosi pigramente perché il ragazzo gli stesse porgendo le sue cose.

Rufy quindi iniziò senza tante cerimonie a strisciare sulla gamba di Crocodile e si mise a suo agio in grembo. Poi tese le mani per riprendere la statua, Crocodile alzò un sopracciglio ma la restituì al ragazzo. Non avrebbe mai ammesso quanto fosse felice di sapere che il ragazzo era abbastanza a suo agio da fare quello che aveva appena fatto.

Prima che Crocodile potesse chiedersi perché avesse sentito il bisogno di strisciargli in grembo, la chiamata di cui si era dimenticato fu ripresa.

Rispose subito la voce un po 'frenetica di Makino. "Mi dispiace, ma al momento il Party's Bar è chiuso per un'emergenza se potessi richiamare la-"

"Makino, ho Rufy," disse Crocodile il più rapidamente possibile poiché sembrava che stesse per riattaccare non appena avesse finito di parlare. Il sollievo dall'altra parte della chiamata era notevole, poteva quasi sentire la donna crollare.

"Sei tu! Oh grazie al cielo. Non è tornato a casa la scorsa notte, l'intero villaggio ha cercato nella foresta da allora ", ha spiegato. Rufy sembrava un po' colpevole, raggomitolato vocino allo stomaco di Crocodile per la vergogna per averli fatti preoccupare.

"Mi dispiace, non sapevo che fosse sulla mia nave quando sono salpato", si spiegò Crocodile.

"È lì adesso?" Chiese, la sua voce si fece ferma. Ora che la sua preoccupazione era stata placata, era arrabbiata.

Crocodile guardò il ragazzo, alzando un sopracciglio per dirgli in silenzio di ammettere ciò che aveva fatto.

"Ciao Makino," sussurrò Rufy con un piccolo broncio.

"Rufy! Hai idea di quanto fossi preoccupato? Shanks sta pattugliando l'isola per te, Wood Slap sta persino cercando nella foresta. Non puoi semplicemente salire su una nave pirata senza dircelo! "

Rufy sembrava vicino alle lacrime mentre fissava la lumaca. "Mi-mi dispiace! Non volevo, ho visto la mia nave pirata e mi sono emozionato. "

Crocodile ha potuto vedere l'espressione confusa sulla lumaca e così ha deciso di spiegare. "Il modello che gli ho preso era una replica della mia nave. Apparentemente l'ha vista ed è venuto a indagare e poi è strisciato in un barile di cibo, addormentandosi dopo averlo mangiato tutto ". Il coccodrillo non riusciva nemmeno a credere a quello che aveva appena detto. Questa era la situazione più ridicola in cui si fosse mai trovato. Per un momento si preoccupò che Makino non gli avrebbe creduto e avrebbe pensato che avesse rapito il ragazzo di proposito.

"Ho pensato che fosse successo qualcosa del genere." Crocodile sentì i suoi occhi spalancarsi, quante volte Rufy faceva questo tipo di assurdità pazze?

"Succede spesso?" Chiese Crocodile preoccupato.

Makino rise. "Tiene le persone sulle spine."

Lo fa certamente.

"Makino! Makino! Ho trovato uno strano alligatore! " Rufy mostrò la statua di Bananawani agli occhi delle lumache e rise. "Ha una banana in testa!"

"Non può vederti Rufy," Crocodile gli sorrise. Crocodile tornò a concentrarsi sulla lumaca. "Lo riporterò indietro non appena i miei affari saranno conclusi qui. Non è niente di pericoloso quindi non preoccuparti, lo riprenderei immediatamente ma sono un po' in crisi qui. "

"Va bene, è bello sapere che è al sicuro." La voce di Makino divenne di nuovo gentile. "Rufy fa il bravo ragazzo per il signor Sandman, ok? Ascolta quello che dice e stai fuori dai guai. " Crocodile non si chiese perché lo conoscesse come Sandman, forse Rufy aveva parlato di lui.

Rufy sorrise. "Va bene!"

Crocodile le assicurò ancora una volta che non sarebbe successo niente a Rufy ma lei non sembrava essere troppo preoccupata. Dopotutto, era il genitore del ragazzo. Ben presto ha riagganciato il ricevitore e ha cercato di pianificare tutti i dettagli di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno calcolando l'aggiunta di Rufy. Poteva dare il suo letto a Rufy e dormire con l'equipaggio, non sarebbe stato un grosso problema per alcune settimane.

Ancora più importante, Rufy non aveva vestiti e non aveva vestiti per bambini sulla nave da prestargli. Senza contare che, in qualche modo, aveva mangiato tre giorni interi di cibo. Ciò significava che avrebbero dovuto fermarsi su un'isola per prendere altre provviste.

Rufy scese improvvisamente in braccio a Crocodile e corse verso la porta. "La mia nave pirata!" Urlò mentre spalancava la porta e se ne andava.

Hanno trovato la nave pirata di Rufy nel barile in cui si era intrufolato, sepolto sotto le ossa del suo pasto. Si è rifiutato di lasciarla semplicemente nella stanza di Crocodile, insistendo per portarla ovunque con sé e presentarla a tutti quelli che passavano. Quando quel giorno si fermarono su un'isola per prendere provviste e vestiti, Crocodile decise di prendereìgli una borsa. Il ragazzo aveva quasi lasciato cadere il modello di nave dal bordo del ponte almeno dieci volte in poche ore e Crocodile non voleva affrontare le sue lacrime nel caso la perdesse per sempre.

Fare shopping si era dimostrato illuminante. Crocodile ha cercato di vestire Rufy secondo i suoi gusti, pensando che Rufy fosse così carino con piccoli abbottonature e pantaloni piccoli. Aveva fatto provare a Rufy cappelli alla moda, orologi di lusso per bambini e cinture di pelle. Il ragazzo finalmente sembrava una versione mini di lui, Crocodile lo adorava.

Tuttavia, Rufy assolutamente no! Rufy si era lamentato di come i vestiti fossero stati troppo stretti per venti minuti interi finché Crocodile non si era arreso.

Con rassegnazione Crocodile mise Rufy libero di trovare vestiti da solo. Era tornato con pantaloncini cargo e magliette che sembravano tutte afferrate a caso. Quando Crocodile gli ha chiesto di scegliere scarpe nuove, il marmocchio aveva riso di lui e ha detto che aveva le scarpe. Il tutto mentre indicava i sandali ai suoi piedi. Per quanto riguardava Crocodile, i sandali non erano scarpe.

È stato in grado di convincere Rufy a indossare un paio di stivali in modo da scivolare meno sul ponte, ma solo dopo parecchio tempo. Ha imparato rapidamente che Rufy non avrebbe fatto nulla che non voleva, una volta che il ragazzo avrebbe avuto qualcosa nella sua testa, lo avrebbe fatto in un modo o nell'altro. Ha imparato che quando Rufy ha detto casualmente che voleva sedersi nel nido dei corvi e poi è scomparso, dopo una ricerca frenetica lo avevano trovato addormentato appunto nido dei corvi.

La prossima cosa che ha imparato su Rufy è stata che aveva un buco nero nello stomaco. Il coccodrillo avrebbe pensato che fosse opera di un frutto del diavolo se non avesse visto il ragazzo nuotare. Se Rufy in qualche modo partecipasse a una gara di cibo con un gigante, allora Crocodile scommetterebbe su Rufy. Per questo motivo, i tempi dei pasti erano molto più vivaci. Crocodile normalmente mangiava da solo in pace e tranquillità, ma con l'appetito di Rufy si arrendeva a mangiare con il suo equipaggio. Rufy rubava il cibo dai piatti, creava giochi con il suo pasto, faceva battute per far ridere la gente e ballava. In pochi giorni i pasti sulla nave dei coccodrillo erano diventati un evento a cui nessuno voleva mancare. Tutto a causa del bambino sorridente e solare che si era intrufolato a bordo in un barile.

Crocodile era più coinvolto sulla sua nave di quanto lo fosse stato da anni. Rufy cadeva almeno una volta ogni poche ore e Crocodile doveva essere costantemente consapevole di dove fosse il ragazzo. L'equipaggio ha mostrato la sua crescente passione per il ragazzo costruendo una seconda ringhiera in modo che Rufy non potesse scivolare sotto. Nonostante fosse comunque riuscito a cadere di lato con il completo sbalordimento di tutti, ogni singola volta. Entro la fine della settimana la nave era stata completamente a prova di bambino senza alcun risultato.

Una cosa però spiccava della personalità di Rufy ed era che Rufy amava fare amicizia. Seguiva costantemente i membri dell'equipaggio, facendo domande e parlando senza sosta fino a quando non ha dichiarato che erano amici. La sua principale vittima? Bon Clay.

Apparentemente l'uomo "sembrava fantastico" e Rufy amava giocare con il suo mantello e le sue spalle di cigno. A Bon non sembrava importare e in effetti si divertiva a mostrare il suo potere al ragazzo. I due spesso "giocavano" ai pirati sul ponte della nave, con grande divertimento del resto dell'equipaggio. Tutti avevano l'idea che Rufy non avesse ancora capito di essere su una vera nave pirata. Anche Daz è stato visto sorridere alle sue buffonate.

L'indurito gruppo di scagnozzi di Crocodile si era ammorbidito dopo solo una settimana con Rufy. Il ragazzo doveva davvero governare il mondo e probabilmente tutti lo avrebbero portato ballando fino al trono.

Dopo poco più di una settimana sono finalmente arrivati a Spider Miles, l'attuale nascondiglio di Doflamingo. Ora è arrivata la parte difficile di tutto questo: convincere Rufy a rimanere sulla nave. Forse Crocodile stava sognando quando pensava di poter controllare quel piccolo mostro.

"Rufy," Crocodile accese un sigaro dopo essersi assicurato che il fumo non volasse verso di lui. Il ragazzo stava praticamente vibrando mentre i suoi occhi guizzavano sull'isola sconscuta. Rufy lo guardò con le stelle negli occhi. "Non ti è permesso lasciare la nave." La faccia di Rufy si sbriciolò immediatamente in un broncio arrabbiato.

"Ma perché!?" Luffy piagnucolò.

"Perché l'ho detto," scattò Crocodile. Rufy gli diede una faccia acida e guardò l'isola. Cadde mollemente sul ponte e continuò a fare gli occhi da cucciolo al porto con un gemito. Il coccodrillo avrebbe riso se questa non fosse una situazione molto grave. Aveva già informato l'equipaggio, se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, il figlio di Crocodile era morto di parto e Rufy era solo un orfano accolto come apprendista pirata dopo averlo trovato come clandestino.

Non si preoccupava di far crescere le speranze di Rufy perché pensava che fosse un gioco. Oggi stavano tutti "giocando" ai pirati con lui, Rufy è stato sorprendentemente facile da manipolare. Questo ha reso il suo lavoro come genitore molto facile ma, avrebbe dovuto stare attento con quel potere. La sua suggestionabilità faceva paura a qualcuno a cui importava della sua longevità.

Crocodile si chinò per accarezzarsi la testa. "Mi dispiace ragazzo, se fai il bravo ragazzo ti porterò del cibo delizioso." Il coccodrillo prometteva giocattoli, ma a Rufy non sembrava importare tanto dei giocattoli quanto del cibo, quindi questo era l'unico modo per viziarlo un po'.

"Cibo delizioso?!" Rufy si rianimò all'istante al pensiero

"Mmhmm," mormorò Crocodile, felice di vedere Rufy di nuovo di umore migliore. Crocodile alzò lo sguardo e si aggiustò il cappotto. "Bon Clay, Daz," Crocodile guardò i suoi due uomini più fidati. "Sei responsabile del moccioso fino al mio ritorno, non lasciarlo morire."

Entrambi gli uomini annuirono, sapendo che questo era probabilmente il lavoro più importante da dare in quel momento.

"Devo andare," Crocodile non era tipo da addio in lacrime, soprattutto perché non era per sempre, anche se sentiva il bisogno di stringere Rufy in un abbraccio.

"Stai al sicuro," disse Daz, mentre Rufy lo salutava con la mano. Il bambino stava ancora sbavando per la promessa del cibo, Crocodile non poté fare a meno di sorridere per questo. Senza tante cerimonie Crocodile saltò giù dalla nave e sul molo. Alzò una mano per salutarlo mentre camminava tra i rottami fino al nascondiglio di Doflamingo.

Daz sospirò quando il suo capitano scomparve dalla vista. Non gli piaceva questo, Crocodile che rinunciava a un pezzo di libertà per cui aveva lottato così duramente. Temeva che Doflamingo chiedesse più di quanto Crocodile potesse dare.

"Sono annoiato," piagnucolò Rufy, la sua eccitazione per il cibo diminuì mentre tornava a fare il broncio sull'isola.

"Andiamo Lu-Chan, facciamo un gioco!" Bon Clay ha cercato di coinvolgere il bambino normalmente felice.

"Non voglio," mormorò Rufy.

"Rufy, che ne dici se ti mostro alcune tecniche di combattimento con la spada per principianti?" Si offrì Daz. Un Rufy annoiato era un pericoloso Rufy, quindi voleva distrarlo il prima possibile.

Rufy gli lanciò uno sguardo aspro e si voltò per fissare l'isola in lacrime. Stava borbottando qualcosa riguardo alla mancanza di un'avventura, non capiva affatto il concetto di pericolo!

Anche il cuoco ha cercato di convincere Rufy a tornare ai suoi modi saltellanti e sorridenti promettendogli di cucinargli un dolce speciale.

Ciò ha attirato l'attenzione di Rufy per forse tre secondi prima di aggrottare la fronte e prendere a calci la ringhiera. "Ma non riesco a mangiare il mio dessert sulla nuova fantastica isola", piagnucolò.

Nei successivi venti minuti l'equipaggio iniziò a cercare di distogliere l'attenzione di Rufy dall'isola. Tutti mostravano abilità casuali che non erano mai state rivelate prima. Il cuoco ha dimostrato che a quanto pare sapeva come destreggiarsi tra i bastoni da fuoco, alcuni degli uomini hanno messo in scena uno spettacolo con una sorprendente conoscenza dei classici, uno ha persino mostrato la sua abilità canora.

Bon Clay ha eseguito un balletto, Daz ha messo in mostra il taglio di frutta a mezz'aria solo per distrarre il bambino. I festeggiamenti divennero così grandi che Rufy iniziò ad annoiarsi.

Gli occhi del bambino vagarono ancora una volta sull'isola e fu allora che lo individuò. Un altro ragazzino che sbirciava dietro un angolo, e Rufy fu immediatamente affascinato dal suo grande cappello soffice.

L'attività sulla nave era diventata da tempo una festa così massiccia che nessuno stava più prestando attenzione a Rufy. Quindi non c'era nessuno che lo vide mentre strisciava su per la ringhiera e si lasciava cadere dal lato della nave nella riva poco profonda dove avevano attraccato.

Rufy ridacchiò mentre correva verso l'isola dietro al ragazzo che aveva visto. Era così eccitato per un nuovo amico!


End file.
